


Gomez & Morticia

by empress_ofbloodshed



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empress_ofbloodshed/pseuds/empress_ofbloodshed
Summary: happy halloween (even if it’s a day late) !! this idea hit me and i just had to write it even tho I kinda got the idea from Joe Jonas + Sophie Turner’s halloween costumes last year
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre





	Gomez & Morticia

Lorcan’s favorite holiday of the year was Halloween. He loved everything about it. The costumes, the candy, the decorations, the movies, the haunted houses.

Growing up at a strict boarding school, the forbidden only became more appealing. Halloween happened to be one of those forbidden things. Lorcan and Vaughan would sneak horror flicks into their room, watching them late at night and eating candy they bribed their favorite teacher to buy. Rowan, like the goody two-shoes that he was, chose to never partake.

The second they graduated, Lorcan decided he would go all out for Halloween every year to make up for the ones he lost.

This year, he and his best friend were going in matching costumes. Elide Lochan fell into his life, literally, her freshman year at university. Then she carved a perfect Elide-sized hole in his heart and never left.

“Lorcan!” Elide wailed from his bathroom. “Help me!”

Opening the door, he wanted to burst into laughter. Elide fought with the zipper of her dress, unable to get it up the rest of the way. Lorcan stood behind her, watching her through their reflections as he zipped up the back of her dress. His best friend rolled her shoulders a few times to get comfortable, kicking him out with a shove so she could finalize her costume.

She looked stunning, she really did.

Still a bit dazed, Lorcan donned his pin-stripe suit without thinking much about it. In his bedroom mirror, he knotted his tie properly, making sure it fit well. The suit was tailored to him and it fit perfectly.

For his costume, he braided his hair back and secured it with bobby pins. Then he pulled the wig on, fussing with the hair until he deemed it acceptable. Last but not least was the fake mustache. He could’ve grown one himself, but he disliked the feeling. He tried for a few days. It annoyed him, so he shaved it off.

By that time, Elide was finished. She sat him down on the toilet, standing between his legs to do what she called “minor improvements.” Lorcan’s brows needed to be bushier and darker. Then she lined his eyes with kohl for the full effect.

Lorcan stayed sitting as she pinned the faux hand to the right shoulder of his suit, taking care not to stab him or damage his suit.

The crimson polish of her acrylics matched her lips, white powder paling her face. The black dress she wore dipped low, almost scandalous. Her hair was straightened and parted in the middle.

Guiding her out into the living room, Lorcan lifted her hand above her head and spun her around.

“You look stunning, my wicked wife,” he grinned. Elide’s cheeks flushed pink, color showing through the white.

Elide pulled a cigar from her bag, standing on her toes to stick it in Lorcan’s breast pocket. “And you, husband, are not ready without your cigar.” Dropping the act, she asked, “You ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be, Lochan. I don’t know about you, but I’m ready to steal candy from children.” He winced as she whacked him with the bouquet of roses he handed her seconds beforehand. “Ow. Brat.”

“Lorcan Salvaterre.”

He held his hands up in surrender. “I am sorry for any offense I may have caused you, Your Majesty.”

Elide huffed. “I’ll accept it.”

“Can we go now?”

☈ ♆ ☈ ♆ ☈

Vaughan and Lorcan co-hosted Halloween parties, choosing to rent out spaces after the attention garnered at the first few. This year, they pooled their money to rent out an old factory for the night.

By the time Lorcan arrived, the party was in full swing.

“Started without me?” he shouted at his friend, already dancing to the music. Vaughan rolled his eyes, signing _Where’s Elide?_ Lorcan shrugged. She disappeared shortly after they arrived, most likely to go catch up with Aelin or Manon. 

Vaughan snapped his fingers in Lorcan’s face, irritated. Once he had his attention, he began rapidly signing. _Are you finally going to tell her you’re in love with her?_ he asked.

Lorcan flipped him off, stalking off to find a drink. The punch was a killer, he knew from past experience. Whatever concoction of alcohol Fenrys poured together in the barrel had consequences. Bad ones. So he yanked open the cooler and fished a stout from the ice. That would be safe.

He had barely taken a sip when Elide appeared from the crowd. Taking his hand, she dragged him through the dance floor to where Aelin and Rowan and their other friends carved out a corner for themselves. Aelin stole the throne, lounging on it like a queen while Rowan perched uncomfortably on the arm. At least that’s what Lorcan took from the silver-haired man’s frown. 

Over here, it was quieter. But not by much.

“And what exactly are you supposed to be?” Aelin drawled, the essence of royalty oozing from her every word.

This was his cue.

Lorcan took Elide’s tiny hand in his, kissing her knuckles. On her other hand, a diamond sparkled in the multi-colored lights. A gold wedding band sat on his finger.

“My darling wife,” he smiled down at her. It wasn’t faked, neither was Elide’s shy smile and blush.

“Wait a fucking second,” Aelin hissed. “Is that Lorcan Salvaterre? Ellie, did you get him to cut his hair?”

Narrowing his eyes, Lorcan glared at the blonde.

Fenrys squealed. “Oh my GODS Elide you did NOT get mister grumpy here to go as the Gomez to your Morticia. You didn’t,” he said in disbelief. “Absolutely perfect, both of you.” His wolfish grin meant nothing good. “Lorcan’s really got the whole I’m-in-lー”

“Shut your mouth if you want to keep breathing tonight, boyo,” Lorcan snarled. Aelin burst out laughing from her throne, laughing so hard she wheezed and tears pricked her eyes.

Elide tipped her head up, her crimson lips pursing into a frown as she stared at Lorcan and cocked her head in confusion. The urge to kiss her right then and there overwhelmed any other feeling in his body, helped by the alcohol flowing through him. Lorcan took a few steps back, hating himself for being the cause of Elide’s confusion turning to hurt. Then he fled.

Hiding in the corner and nursing a second beer, Lorcan glowered at anyone who tried to start a conversation. He was ruining his favorite holiday, he knew he was. But Rowan wouldn’t let up, that persistent bastard.

They stood in silence for a while, content to savor the quiet. Or at least the little they could get at this party.

“Lorcan…” Rowan trailed off, letting the blasting music fill the short silence. “You have to tell her how you feel.”

“Fuck off, Ro.” Lorcan pushed himself off the wall, heading to the table to pour himself a shot glass of the punch. Before he could lift the plastic glass to his mouth, it was knocked out of his hand. “The fuckー” he swore, words dying on his tongue when saw a furious Elide standing in front of him.

His best friend shoved her bouquet of roses into Lorcan’s arms, yanking the ring off of her finger and throwing it at him. It bounced off his chest and landed on the concrete floor, skittering away. Elide’s chest heaved as she panted, anger rolling off of her in waves. With one last glare up at him, she turned on her heel and stalked off.

Lorcan watched until he lost her in the crowd, crouching to find the ring she so easily tore off. She thought it was just a piece of cheap costume jewelry he found at a Halloween store. How wrong she was.

Someone tapped his shoulder. Standing, he turned around. Essar held the ring in her palm, smiling softly. Lorcan nodded a gruff thanks to her, tucking it carefully in the breast pocket of his suit jacket. Then he headed for the bathroom.

His reflection was not him. The man in the mirror was not and never would be him. He lay the bouquet of roses carefully on the counter. Tearing the wig off, he threw it in the trash. Then the took the thousand bobby pins out of his hair, wrapping the handful of them in a paper towel then stuffing them in his pocket. Ripping the faux mustache off, he grimaced. Finally, he unbraided his hair and dragged his fingers through the thick waves, feeling more himself. This time, when he looked in the mirror, Lorcan recognized himself.

Steadying himself, he went looking for Elide.

Vaughan saw him pushing through those on the dance floor, saw the determination on Lorcan’s face. Signing quickly _she’s outside_ , he pointed to the right door.

The chill in the air was biting, his breath steaming white clouds in the light of the full moon. As the door shut, the music and partying quieted.

Elide didn’t turn, even though he knew she heard the door slam shut. She only took a long drag from her cigarette and exhaled softly. “What do you want, Lorcan?” she asked. She sounded exhausted.

“El, Iーcan you please look at me?” Lorcan pleaded. For her, he would resort to begging on his knees. Slowly, Elide turned. She had wiped the white off of her skin as best she could, leaving the crimson lipstick. That now left stains on the white of her cigarette. “Honestly, sweetheart, I want you,” he confessed.

He didn’t expect the slap, but he knew he deserved it. His cheek stung, even more so in the cold.

“Lorcan Salvaterre, you astound me with your stupidity,” Elide huffed, her cheeks flushed.

“Does that mean you don’t feel the same?”

“Had I not felt the same, I would not have suggested we be Gomez and Morticia. That was the most obvious way to tell you without saying how I felt, and you still missed the signs right in front of your face!”

“Oh.”

“Dumbass.”

“Brat.”

“You can walk home.”

“But I drove. And you can’t drive stick, sweetheart.”

“No, but I have the keys.”

“And what must I do for Her Majesty so I may have my keys?”

“I suppose a kiss will suffice.”

Lorcan laughed, settling his hands on her hips and brushing her nose with his until she got the hint and stood on her toes, tangling her fingers in his loose hair. Teasingly, he gave her a whisper of a kiss. Elide growled her displeasure, tugging his head down until he kissed her properly this time.


End file.
